ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Husar
Husar – były wrestler, który w 2008 i 2009 roku był zatrudniony w High Voltage Wrestling i w Extreme Wrestling Federation. W HVW był m.in. założycielem Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu, a także HVW Tag Team Champem. Opis Wysoki, potężnie zbudowany krótko ostrzyżony (ale nie całkiem łysy) mężczyzna. Ubrany zazwyczaj w spodnie wojskowe. Na klacie ma wytatułowanego Białego Orła, ale zwykle zasłania go koszulka bez rękawów z napisem n.K.w z przodu i czasami jakimś patriotycznym motywem z tyłu (np. First to Fight). Na backstage'u nosi także kurtkę bejsbolową n.K.w. Przed rozpoczęciem kariery wrestlera brał często udział w ustawkach i zadymach na tle sportowym (ale nie tylko) z różnymi narodami lub mniejszościami i kilka pamiątek mu zostało (ale nie są to blizny, przez które "wszyscy się go boją"). Jak sam o sobie mówi, jest największym patriotą w Polsce. Delikatnie mówiąc nie przepada za mniejszościami narodowymi oraz w ogóle za niepolakami (wyjątek do narodów słowiańskich, z tym że osoby z tych krajów nie mogą mieć poglądów komunistycznych). Kocha walczyć. Największym plusem Husara jest jego olbrzymia siła, gdyż prawie w całości wytrenowana dzięki morderczym treningom, przy niewielkiej ilość kreatyny i sterydów (brał dawno temu, i przez krótki okres czasu). Do tego jest dobrym strikerem (lata bójek dają doświadczenie). Nie posiada zbyt dużej wiedzy (poza historią Polski), choć jest nawet inteligentny. Największymi minusami Husara, jest słaba odporność na submissiony oraz brak jakiejkolwiek strategii walki. Życiorys Wbrew pozorom, Husar urodził się w normalniej rodzinie. Wpływ na jego zachowanie miał w dużym stopniu dziadek, żołnierz AK, który uczył go patriotyzmu. Po jego śmierci, nie wiedzieć czemu, Husar zaczął stawać się coraz większym nacjonalistą jednak pozostając wiernym wcześniej poznanym ideałom, jednocześnie trzymając z chłopakami z biednych osiedli. W 1995 r. chciał dołączyć do okolicznej grupy skinheadów, jednak swastyki na każdej ścianie nie spodobały mu się zbytnio. Był to moment przełomowy, gdyż od tego czasu Husar, zaczął zdobywać coraz wyższą pozycję w świecie chuligańskim, tworząc ekipę nacjonalistów, która miała być alternatywą dlą skinheadów. Stworzył kodeks chuliganów, który w dużym stopniu przyczynił się do zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa na stadionach i halach. Po wiel starciach z zagranicznymi ekipami, pobiciami mniejszości narodowych itp. zaczął być ścigany przez prawo. Gdy wyrzucili go z każdej dyskoteki (bo co może robic facet o takich warunkach fizycznych, jak nie stać na bramce?), rozpoczął karierę boksera. Mimo iż miał dobrego menadżera, kariery nie zrobił. Jego walki, albo kończyły się przez KO,po silnych ciosach Husara, albo przez decyzję sędziów, zwykle na korzyść przeciwnika. Po 2 latach przerwy od boksu, Husar postanowił spróbować sił we wrestlingu. Wejście na ring Na chwilę gasną światła, rozlega się theme „superstar 2”, duże fajerwerki na rampie, gdzie stoi odwrócony plecami Nicky Damage. Rozkłada ręce na boki i robi obrót w stronę ringu. Na twarzy ma cwaniacki uśmieszek. Powolnym krokiem zmierza na ring. Patrzy na marków z pogardą, nie przybija żadnych piątek i tego typu rzeczy. Czasami zdarza się, że zabierze jakiemuś fanowi obraźliwy transparent na jego temat i go porwie na kawałeczki. Wchodzi po schodkach na narożnik ringu i kilka razy uderza prawą pięścią w lewą część klaty. Krzyczy coś w stronę fanów i schodzi z narożnika… Kariera Husar był (i ciągle jest) najbardziej znanym i najbardziej radykalnym nacjonalistą w Polsce. W 1999 roku stworzył ugrupowanie "Polscy Wojownicy '99", którego trzon tworzą chuligani walczący z mniejszościami narodowymi oraz podobnymi ekipami z innych krajów. W 2001 roku rozpoczął karierę boksera, lecz nic nie osiągnął w tym sporcie. Husar zadebiutował w High Voltage Wrestling 20 marca 2008, na gali Under Pressure I, gdzie wziął udział w Rookies Battle Royal o title shot do HVW Pro Pain Championship. Walka ta zakończyła się zwycięstwem Devrona Ference'a, gdy w końcówce walki, po dwóch uderzeniach deskorolką w głowę, wyrzucił z ringu Husara. W trakcie gali doszło do awantury między kibicami Husara i ochroną, do której włączył się Patriota. Husar trafił do aresztu, ale pojawił się na gali Under Pressure II, gdzie stoczył walkę z Nickym Damagem, Venomusem i Alexem Scorpem o HVW Polish Championship. Również tym razem Husar nie wygrał, ale po zaciętej walce mocno poturbował zwycięzcę - Alexa Scorpa. Jednak porażka na następnej gali, gdzie Husar po raz pierwszy walczył z Nickym Damagem w drużynie (ich przeciwnikami byli Alex Scorp i Venomus), sprawiła, że stracił szansę na ponowną walkę o Polish title. Na Under Pressure IV Husar odniósł pierwsze zwycięstwo w High Voltage Wrestling, pokonując razem z Damage'em drużynę Kings of the Ring, w skład której wchodzili Mamoru i Johnny Thornpike. Gala Under Pressure V była przełomowa w karierze Husara, gdyż razem z Nickym zadebiutowali jako n.K.w pokonując Dzieci Nocy, czyli Theo i Maggota. Na tej samej gali do niższej Kultury wrestlingu dołączył dawny przeciwnik - Johnny Thornpike. Po Under Pressure V odbyło się pierwsze w historii High Voltage Wrestling, czyli Baltic Mayhem, na którym Nicky'emu i Husarowi przyszło zmierzyć się z dwoma wysokimi oficjelami federacji Vladem Biggmaczyńskim oraz szefem ochrony HVW, Ricky'm Banksem. Dzięki zwycięstwu, członkowie n.K.w zostali pierwszymi w historii HVW Tag Team Champami. Po Baltic Mayhem federacja HVW została wchłonięta przez Extreme Wrestling Federation. 30 listopada 2008 roku na gali Wrestlepalooza XCI n.K.w. zadebiutowało w EWF. Husar, występując z Nickym Damagem, ponowinie przegrał swój debiut, ulegając Disciples of Sorrow, czyli Vaclavowi i Izzy'emu Nilsenowi. Na następnej gali, wziął udział w TLC matchu pomiędzy n.K.w, Revolution (Chris Attitude i Jupiter), Disciples of Sorrow (Vaclav i Izzy Nilsen) oraz Psycho i Bubbą. Tytuły najpierw zdobyli Chris i Jupiter, a potem przedstawiciele Disciples of Sorrow. Na Wrestlepaloozie XCIII Husar w końcu doczekał się zwycięstwa. Jego pojedynek z Theo jednak był tylko dark matchem. Tej samej nocy, Husar uległ Scytherowi w walce, która była częścią turnieju o EWF World Championship. Po tej gali Husar opuścił EWF. 27 lutego 2009 roku, doszło do reaktywacji High Voltage Wrestling. Na gali odbył się turniej HVW Pro Pain Games. Co prawda Husar nie wziął udziału w turnieju, ale w dużym stopniu przyczynił się do triumfu swojego partnera - Nicky'ego Damage'a w pólfinale turnieju. Prawdziwy powrót Husara na ring nastąpił na Under Pressure VII, kiedy wraz z Johnnym Thornpikeiem pokonał Justina Esperanzę i Briana Andrewsa. Ciosy *'Polish Export' Fireman's Carry Facebuster aka F5 *Polish Hug Hug *Leg Drop *Sitting Scoopslam *Headbutt *Gorilla Press Slam *Big Boot *Spear *Powerslam Osiągnięcia *'High Voltage Wrestling' **1 x HVW Tag Team Championship - z Nicky'm Damagem Bilans walk (1-0-3/5-0-6) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF